


Promises Promises

by Wiipuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu
Summary: Gokudera is sent to gather the guardians for a party. But, Hibari is difficult to persuade. Lambo , of course, makes things worse.





	Promises Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Song for nostalgia is "Listen to the Stereo" by Going Under Ground. Yea. I am a cheese factory. Also sorry for all my readers of other stories. Ill update all of them tomorrow. It just that I just finished re watching hitman reborn so... yep.

Gokudera hated Hibari. He absolutely, completely, and utterly loathed Hibari down to the last fiber of his being. And, in all fairness, he knew. He just knew that Hibari felt the same. That, of course, changed very little because Gokudera Hayato couldn't care less if Hibari hated him.

So when Tsuna asked Gokudera to gather the guardians he probably should have told him he didn't have to bring Hibari. Because Tsuna knows better. Because Tsuna knows Hibari. But, Tsuna didn't think about that at the time.

The first one, Gokudera decided, would be the baseball idiot ; Yamamoto. He stood there in front of Yamamoto's father's sushi shop for a good long moment before opening its door. He took a second to glance around before he found him. Yamamoto was hanging out at one of the tables reading a newspaper. Obviously he had to be reading the sports section.

Gokudera pulled out one of the near by chairs and sat as he waited for Yamamoto to notice him. After a few more moments he got impatient and roughly pulled down the news paper. It crumpled loudly under his fingers.

"Hey baseball idiot."

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and smiled brightly.

"Oh hey Gokudera. What brings you here?"

Gokudera scowled before pushing himself up.

"The Tenth wants to see you. So get moving."

"Tsuna? What for?"

"Its a surprise. Only his right hand gets to know. Im going to go get the rest of the guardians."

Yamamoto reached out a hand and pulled on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Ill come with you." He said cheerily.

Gokudera smacked his hand away and continued out the door.

"The Tenth asked me not you moron. So mind your own business."

"Aw don't be like that Gokudera. l'll go get Ryohei and see if I can get a hold of Chrome."

Gokudera sneered and moved on. Yamamoto sighed and made his way to Ryohei's house, he stopped for a second to look back at his friend and saw Lambo fallowing behind him. Occasionally Lambo would hide his little body behind a bush as he fallowed. He honestly couldn't guess Why Lambo was stalking Gokudera . So he chose to ignore it with a warm smile and continue onward.

The next one would be Hibari. Because he was the closest. Usually Gokudera would choose in all situations go to Hibari last if at all. But, since the school was closer, he decided it would be better to do it now instead of back tracking later. That, and he knew Yamamoto had every intention of helping get the rest.

Because Yamamoto was an idiot who couldn't take a hint.

The door way to Hibari's office had an air to it. It was a bit chilling and just a touch ominous. If you were to stand to long in front of it you may eventually be filled with the urge to run far-far away.

But, Gokudera was not affected by the air of the door. He didn't fear Hibari and never would. So instead of taking off he kicked the damn thing open with a bang and said, "Hey, Hibari. Get over to the boss's house right now or your going to regret it."

Hibari sighed and continued to look at his paper work. "I don't take orders from you." he said testily, "Get out or I will bite you to death."

Gokudera let out a sharp irritated puff of air as he walked up to Hibari's desk and slammed his hands down on it. "Just do it."

One of Hibari's eyes twitched. Gokudera was close enough to smell. Hibari hated that smell. It was some strong imported cologne that was obviously sprayed on way to thick.

It was beyond distracting.

"Get out." Hibari demanded with a little more force, crinkling his nose in distaste as he continued to mind his paper work.

Gokudera growled before slamming his fist on the table. But, as he opened his mouth to respond, a sudden shrill shout came from the ground from behind. He twisted his head around and saw Lambo face down on the carpet between the couches and the table. The view didn't last long as the ten year bazooka flew over his head from above.

As it landed on him Gokudera poofed away in a cloud of swirling pink mist. He was sent to the future and was now sitting on a toilet. This, he thought, did not bode well.

Back in the present Hibari had finally looked up as he saw Gokudera turn into his future counter part. He sneered at the gross display before him as he watched the man tumble backward with his pants down. The magazine the adult Gokudera was holding was a clearly a porno as it read "Busty Girls" on the cover.

Adult Gokudera quickly assessed the situation and chose to carefully place the magazine behind him as he pulled up his pants up. He slowly buttoned them. There was something sinister about the motion as his fingers delicately pulled his zipper up. He then turned around and found Lambo. Some say Gokudera's adult heart shrank three sizes that day.

Lambo trembled in fear as tears streamed down his face.

In the future the teenage Gokudera opened the door to the bathroom and saw that he was in the underground base. He supposed that, perhaps, the Tenth liked the base so he had it built again.

It was a very nice base after all. It held a lot of memories that were both good and bad.

He then started to meander about randomly till he stumbled across the doorway to Hibari's section. He never quite liked its no trespassing policy. So he decided in that moment that he would do something about that. Right now, while he could. He gathered up his bombs and blew it up. Many alarms went off in that moment. You would expect the team to rush to see what it was.

But, on that day, everyone except Hibari and Gokudera were there. So it would only be Hibari that he met with. The adult Hibari. This Hibari was short on patience as his rest was interrupted by the teenager on the other side. He dragged Gokudera into his section and shoved him into a near by room. The horrible consequences he would bring down on the boy in his grasp seemed all to obvious. He had every intent in painting him black and blue. But, Gokudera didn't care. He wouldn't be here to long anyway. So the moment Hibari pushed him into a dark room a snark filled smile crossed his face as he pulled out a few more bombs. Why not have some fun while he can?

Hibari took a moment to find out exactly which Gokudera this was. And this soured his mood him even more. This one had to be weaker than the one he currently knew, this made the encounter boring.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked darkly.

"You piss me off." Gokudera answered simply as he flicked his wrists back a bit to toss the bombs.

Hibari quickly leaned down and grabbed both of Gokudera's hands to keep the bombs in place. He held them tightly. Tight enough to hurt. Gokudera grunted in pain as Hibari's fingernails dug into his skin.

The sound was like a fog to Hibari. A fog he shook off with a shallow shake of his head. For various reasons he blamed Ryohei for this. He then leaned down and sniffed the familiar cologne. It was a disgusting smell, as it always had been.

"Immature teenager. I am going to punish you."

"Yea right. I could take you out right now if I wanted to Hibari." Gokudera respond aggressively; licking his lips. They felt a little dry from all the dirt that was floating around.

Hibari watched Gokudera's tongue whip across his lower lip. The damned fog returned with a vengeance as a disturbing idea popped into his head. He then leaned down and did the same with his own tongue in a slower more sensual swipe.

Gokudera froze. This was a shocking thing. It was so shocking that for a moment Gokudera's brain shut down as it overloaded.

Hibari laughed lowly in disbelief before saying "Wow."

It was then that Gokudera noticed that the mans breath smelled of sake. Gokudera's brain began to start up again. That's what it had to be. Hibari had to be drunk. Why he was? The world may never know.

"Your drunk." Gokudera stated.

"No. I am not." Hibari smirked and unconsciously leaned back down a bit. There was a look to his eyes, a look that made Gokudera shiver. It wasn't something he really understood. But, more importantly, he felt Hibari's hands drift way from his own. He quickly punched him as hard as he could before he suddenly poofed back into the past.

When the adult Gokudera saw Hibari on the ground he laughed before walking out back in to the Vongola base. "Good job younger me." He said to himself. He felt fantastic. Seeing Hibari passed out on the ground sporting a black eye made up for the embarrassing situation he just got out of. That was untill the memory his past self just made hit him like a sledge hammer. Gokudera's walk quickly became a run.

The younger Gokudera found himself on one of the office couches as the smoke cleared. He looked up at Hibari. And for the first time, he really looked at him. He watched as Hibari glanced up from his paperwork and smiled. It was a curious smile edged with a touch of cynicism. The look in the others eyes the same as his future self. It was dark, searching, and all encompassing.

"...You.." Gokudera started not sure what to say. "What..."

"Your back?" Hibari interrupted coolly."Get out." The young prefect then returned to his paperwork as Gokudera stumbled out the door.


End file.
